


Respite

by haruka



Category: Lady and the Tramp, The Aristocats
Genre: Crossover, Gen, lady and the tramp - Freeform, the aristocats - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to get away from it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

Note: Just a practice drabble that I decided to put up. Yes, I'm aware that this could never happen considering the characters are from two different countries and about 40 years apart. XD

Respite (Lady & the Tramp/The Aristocats)

by Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

O'Malley slipped out the cat door, glancing back briefly before making his way across the expansive yard, through the gate and onto the sidewalk. Another glance behind him ensured he wasn't being followed, and he crossed the street, heading for the alley.

A loud banging set his ears back, as a distinct whiff of canine came with the noise. He cautiously peered around the corner and saw the cause of it; a medium-sized, short-haired grey dog standing on his hind legs as he rooted through the contents of a metal can. O'Malley chuckled and leapt neatly up onto the can beside it. "Gourmet food too rich for you, Tramp?"

The dog looked up, a thick stew bone between his teeth. "Aw, Omaway." He dropped onto all fours and put the bone down between his front paws. "Hey, O'Malley. Even the garbage around here is rich enough for my tastes. Why are you slumming all of a sudden?"

"Eh, a guy's gotta get away from the domestic scene sometimes, right?"

Tramp sat down, a knowing smile on his furry face. "No argument here. Why do you think I'm digging around in an alley when I could be home, helping Pidge give four puppies a bath when they'd rather go in four different directions?"

O'Malley jumped down from the can and batted a paw at the shiny license hanging from Tramp's collar. "Yeah, Duchess is after the kids to do their lessons in the arts. There's only so much of the same song I can listen to over and over."

Tramp nudged him with his nose. "You don't fool me, you're loving it there."

"Yeah, well, ditto for you, muttster." O'Malley smirked. "Besides, we both know it could be worse."

"Right," Tramp winked, "we could be Pongo!"

\--

(2014)

Characters belong to Disney

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
